vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas (Astro Boy)
Atlas= |-|Astro Boy Manga (Chapter 57)= |-|Astro Boy Manga (Chapter 85)= |-|1960= |-|1980 (Boy)= |-|1980= |-|2003= |-|2003 (Daichi)= |-|2004= |-|Omega Factor= Summary Atlas (アトラス Atorasu) is a robot who appears in all of the Astro Boy series. He is a robot with the ability to defy the rules of robotics present in the Astro Boy universe and has the ability to hurt humans. While he only appeared in one episode in the original 1960s series, he plays a major role in the 1980s and 2003 series. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 7-B | 5-C to Low 5-B | Low 7-B | Low 6-B | Likely 4-C Name: Atlas (アトラス Atorasu), Daichi Origin: Astro Boy Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Robot, One of the "Seven Strongest Robots in the World" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can see through nearly any surface with his scanners, Can pee on his opponents to make them explode (Second version in the original manga only), Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level (Astro Boy's equal) | City level (Astro's equal) | Moon level to Small Planet level (Managed to overpower the Anti-Photon Cannon, which destroyed the moon of Amalthea. Comparable to Astro) | Small City level (Comparable to Astro) | Small Country level (Comparable to Astro who destroyed a satellite causing a large explosion as it fell inside of earth's atmosphere) | Likely Star level (Fought Astro in several occasions, even when he was at his best, however he wasn't as strong as him) Speed: Relativistic+ to FTL (Astro's equal) | FTL+ (Comparable to Astro who outsped a missile that flew to the sun at several times the speed of light) | Relativistic+ (Dodged EM beams, managed to outspeed the Anti-Proton Cannon and fly to Venus at the beginning of the series. Comparable to Astro) | FTL (Comparable to Astro who flew this fast around the earth for fun) | Hypersonic (Comparable to Astro) | FTL (Keep up with Astro who flew from the sun to earth in a matter of a few minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class M+ (Scaling from Astro) | Unknown. At least Class K (Scaling from Astro) | At least Class M+ (Scaling from Astro) | Unknown | At least Class 1 (Scaling from Astro) Striking Strength: Country Class | City Class | Moon Class to Small Planet Class | Small City Class | Small Country Class | Likely Star Class Durability: Country level | City level | Moon level to Small Planet level | Small City level | Small Country level | Likely Star level (Traded blows with Astro) Stamina: Limitless, due to being a robot. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with lasers Standard Equipment: None notable. A robotic horse and a sword that shoots electricity. Intelligence: High. Atlas is capable of doing relatively complicated plans and leading other robots. Weaknesses: Unknown Keys: Original manga | 1960's | 1980's | 2003 | 2004 | Omega Factor Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Astro Boy Category:Tezuka-Verse Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4